


A Stimulating Case

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inappropriate Erections, John's a tease, M/M, Mild Necrophilia, Sherlock gets off on crime scenes, Tumblr Prompt, or necroeroticism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet based on this tumblr prompt from thetwogaydetectives (Nickygp):<br/>John purposefully getting Sherlock hard in public spaces is one of my pressure points<br/></p>
<p>
If the idea of crime scenes & corpses as foreplay squicks you out, this is not the ficlet for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stimulating Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/gifts).



Crime scene. Body. Sherlock’s through examining and has just spun out a dizzying array of deductions that left John slack-jawed, Anderson scowling, and Lestrade scratching his head. 

“Brilliant,” John breathes into his ear, and admires the blush that rises to his cheeks. Sherlock is striving for impassive, but his translucent skin betrays him. John is behind the tall detective, out of view from Scotland Yard, and he risks a quick flick of his tongue along Sherlock’s ear. “Marvelous,” he whispers, and thrills at the fluttering eyelids and stuttering breath he elicits. Sherlock clenches his jaw. He’s trying to reign in his physiological response, which just makes John want to push him further. He comes around front and moves towards the corpse.

“Mind if I have a look?” he asks innocently. “Might want the opinion of a medical professional on this one.” He casts a wink back at Sherlock before bending over the body, angling himself to provide the best view of his arse. He hears Sherlock clear his throat behind him and smiles.

“Flushed skin and constricted airway is consistent with anaphylaxis, the lack of puncture wounds or bee stings suggests the allergen was ingested. An autopsy will identify the food source, though the burst capillaries around the eyes and neck imply rapid onset, so there may still be traces in the mouth and throat.” Sherlock’s words coming out of his mouth. John knows it’s a turn on, even if he’s not providing him with new information. He takes a cotton swab out of his kit and looks over his shoulder.

“Alright if I probe his mouth?” he says suggestively, eyebrow raised. He knows he doesn’t need to ask for permission. Sherlock licks his lips and nods. John presses nitrile-clad fingers in and pries the jaw open. He slides his hand inside. “Oh, that’s tight in there. Not sure I can fit.” He shifts his hips as he leans down farther.  “If I can just push in a little deeper…” He wriggles his arse, conscious of Sherlock's gaze burning behind him. John can feel it; heat at his back.

“Ahhh...there,” he sighs, and extracts a morsel from the victim’s throat. He deposits the swab in an evidence bag and hands it to Anderson. “Take this to the lab for testing,” he commands in his best Captain Watson voice. He sees Sherlock shiver out of the corner of his eye. Ordering Anderson around; always an effective tactic. How predictable. Sherlock would hate that, being so obvious. John grins.

Turning back to Sherlock, he can see the clear evidence of barely suppressed lust. The detective looks uneasy, shifting his weight back and forth as his hands fidget in front of him. John knows he’s trying to hide his arousal. With a wicked gleam in his eye, John strides over to Sherlock. He sheds his gloves with a snap, and Sherlock flinches, eyes wide and full of heat. His back to the Met, John slowly crosses in front of Sherlock, brushing his hand along the zip of his trousers. He feels Sherlock’s cock jump in response. He lets out a low chuckle.

“I think I’d better take you home, Mr. Holmes.” Just barely audible, but Sherlock is riveted, hanging on his every word. John loves him like this. “Look at you, hard at a crime scene. It’s not decent.” He sweeps by to hail a cab with smug satisfaction, savouring the seconds it takes for Sherlock to regain his composure enough to move.  For once, John’s looking forward to the long cab ride home. It’s not every day he has the world’s only consulting detective wrapped around his finger. He’s going to enjoy the hell out of this delicious torment. Rendering Sherlock speechless and immobile – the perfect end to a stimulating case.

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
